liarsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujisawa Kazuo
Fujisawa Kazuo is a participant in the Liar Game Tournament. He is the first antagonist of the series. He was Kanzaki Nao's middle school teacher, and her opponent in the first round Chapter 1, page 24. He is portrayed by Kitamura Soichiro in the Japanese drama and is adapted into the character; Hyun Jung-bum in the Korean drama. Appearance & Personality In the Manga, Fujisawa appears as an middle-aged man with graying hair, wrinkles, and poorly-kept teeth. He usually wears slacks and a collared t-shirt. While he puts on a kind and caring demeanor, his true side comes out in his lies and scams. This may have to do with his loss of a wife and child, but he cares more about his wealth than caring for others, even if they are his own students and friends. History Kazuo was the middle school teacher at the school that Nao went to, and she as well as the rest of her classmates thought he was a great teacher and friend. When he asked for a raise from the Board of Education, they decided that he was too greedy for his and the school's good, so they fired him. He remained unemployed for a long time, causing his wife to call him worthless and divorce him, claiming ownership of his child as well. Plot Round I When Fujisawa discovers that Nao is his opponent in the game, he couldn't believe his luck. He makes up a story about how the LGT Office is cheating the players out of their money by making them believe that their opponent was actually taking it. Nao is shocked at this, so after some convincing from her teacher, she hands over her 100 million yen to him for safekeeping. Overjoyed, he tells someone about it on the phone as soon as he got home. Unbeknown to him, Nao overhears this, causing her to seek out the aid of a lawyer, and then Shinichi Akiyama. Fujisawa is greeted by Nao and Akiyama on his doorstep. Nao tells him that she wanted her money back, to which he replies that the bank was closed at this time of day and that it would be better to leave it there. She depressingly tells him that she had overheard his conversation on the phone, and asks him if it was true. Fujisawa acts innocent, but Akiyama steps in makes Fujisawa accidentally admit that he stole the money. He laughs and tells her it was true, and that people like her who were too honest would never get by in this world, slamming the door past her pleading. The next day, Nao shouts at Fujisawa early in the morning telling him that she would be coming to take back her money, no matter what. He is mildly disturbed by this, but more so at Akiyama, who catches him outside and tells him that he is now working for Nao and had an excellent plan to take the money back. Finally, he looked outside near the end of the day to find that the two were watching him from a car. He calls the police to tell them that he was being stalked, but they simply went into a house that Akiyama had rented. For the next 24 days Fujisawa grows more and more nervous, as he was being watched 24/7. He only goes out once a week to check his mail, and mostly stays inside in a single room. One day, Fujisawa senses a fire in his house. Unwilling to leave his room, he calls a friend on the phone to come over and help find the source of the fire. The friend tells Fujisawa to call the fire department, to which he replies that his friend is of no use, and hangs up. The "fire" stops, and Akiyama and Nao reveal themselves. Akiyama tells Fujisawa that it was odd that he was reluctant to leave the room, and concludes that the money is inside the room. Fujisawa reveals a safe where the 200 million yen is being kept, exclaiming that they two would never be able to get the money out of the safe. Akiyama grins and says that getting the 200 million yen out of the safe is child's play for him. Fujisawa is shocked to hear this. Thinking that Akiyama would need to take the safe away from the house to break it open, Fujisawa chains the safe to the wall and sits in front of it for the rest of the game. He receives a card in the mail informing him that LGT Officers would come to pick up the money at 5pm on Sunday 14th June. He was overjoyed, and made sure to protect the safe without even sleeping for the next few days. Right before the deadline, Nao throws herself in front of Fujisawa's window and begs for him to return the money. He refuses, saying that he needs it much more than she does. The doorbell rings, and he rushes to the door to find a man with a LGT briefcase. Kazuo lets him in and opens the safe for him. The man states that he needs to verify the money, to which Kazuo says is fine. Nao dejectedly crouchs down outside. After an hour of the man painstakingly going through every bill, the doorbell rings again. Fujisawa goes and opens the door, where three people were waiting. They too have official-looking briefcases, so he tells them that one of their men is already inside. They are confused, as they are the only ones who were sent by the Office. Fujisawa runs back into the room to find Akiyama taking off his disguise, holding the 200 million yen. Fujisawa is dumbstruck as he watches Akiyama give the money to Nao, who then gives it to the officers who begin verifying it with a machine. It turns out that the first officer was actually Akiyama in disguise, and that he just gave his money to his opponent. Fujisawa contests, arguing that if the real officers had arrived on time none of this would have happened. Akiyama reveals that the card Fujisawa received stating that the game would be ending at 5pm was a fake, and that the real one stated 6pm. As the loser, Fujisawa is put into a tremendous debt. However, Nao soon appears and gives him 50 million yen to help pay off the debt, as Akiyama had demanded the other half for his services. He bows to the floor, thanking and practically worshipping Nao for her kindness. Nao returns again with another 50 million yen (Akiyama's half) and Fujisawa's debt is cleared. References Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Drama Category:Antagonists Category:Round 1